


A Rogues Secret

by TheFoolishDuelist



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolishDuelist/pseuds/TheFoolishDuelist
Summary: It's been over a year and a half since Dismas arrived at the Hamlet alongside Reynauld and the Heir. During that time, he's faced monsters and horrors of all kinds with his companions. But, he's been keeping something quiet....
Relationships: Crusader/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A Rogues Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fic into the Darkest Dungeon community. I've played the game for about 2 weeks now, and the time frame of this Fic is around where I currently am in the game, but it won't be important to the story in any major way. Hope you enjoy!

The Tavern was alive with cheers, drinking, and general revelry. Dismas was drinking his ale in a corner seat of the dimly lit building, observing the celebration contently distant from the noise. He had just returned from an expedition into the Ruins to exterminate the monsters that dwelled within, along with three other companions.

_Companions_..... It was only a year and a half ago that the term would have meant nothing to the man. Back then, Dismas was just a wandering vagabond, desperate for any easy coin. One would expect him to be in league with Vvulf, the leader of the Brigands, but they would be mistaken. However, only recently mistaken. But, even then the term 'Companion' meant little to Dismas. A year and a half ago, Dismas was running from himself; his guilt. A year and a half ago, he was hired by the Heir to some apparent estate to escort them to some Hamlet in the middle of nowhere. A year and a half ago, he encountered some 'Holier-Than-Thou' Crusader that _should_ have hated Dismas on principle. 

But..... he didn't. That Crusader, Reynauld, instead treated him as a compatriot. Someone who was also hired for a job, and didn't try to look or talk down to Dismas. Not that it wasn't easy being a full head taller than the Highwayman. It surprised the Rogue, but he sill kept his distance. He was only there for a job and nothing else, but..... it soon became more than just a job. Arriving at the Hamlet, venturing into the Ruins, the Cove, the Warrens, slaying Skeletons, Pig Monsters, Ghouls. This 'job' grew into something much more. He had met new people he came to respect and trust. The crazed Plague Doctor who strove for knowledge, the pious Vestal now being dragged into singing another song, the Jester seeking his own reason to laugh again, and that righteous Crusader who lead them all into the darkness as a guiding light.

Dismas looked across the Tavern to see Reynauld singing along, drink in hand. It was a rare occurrence to see the man without his helmet, but when it does happen, Dismas could gaze upon the Crusader's dark brown hair and beard that nearly matched his own short black locks in color, and admire those sharp, deep blue eyes that could cut through the dark alone..... Dismas had always thought the man handsome, but would never say it out loud. He wouldn't give Reynauld a chance to inflate his ego. Though..... this wasn't just normal admiration or acknowledgement of another mans appearance. This was something much, _much_ deeper.

He couldn't place how, or why his emotions began to shift in this direction. But he does know _**when**_ it occurred. Dismas had learned very quickly that Reynauld was good with a blade, and was reliable in a fight. Having gone through so many with the man, they had found a rhythm that worked greatly for the both of them. Being a natural leader, Reynauld also could help inspire and encourage their allies to brave the dangerous horrors that awaited them. These qualities lead Dismas to respect the man. Nights after long excursions were spent tending to wounds, drinking away worries, and trading stories and interests. Dismas had learned of Reynaulds passions, his exploits during the Crusades, and his regret. The man had lost himself in the bloodshed, so he couldn't return to his home; return to his wife and child. He believed that if he could do some good here, then maybe he could be redeemed and return home as the man they hoped him to be. And in turn, Reynauld became privy to Dismas's own sins; his murder of the woman and child, his last days as a member of Vvulf's crew. And Reynauld accepted him. He didn't blame him for his actions, he didn't damn him for the guilt he held for that day. Reynauld simply accepted him, and forgave him. From that moment on, Dismas considered Reynauld to be a friend, someone he could truly trust.

Then, it happened. It was so sudden, something so small; so insignificant, he isn't sure why this changed everything. Dismas and Reynauld were at the Tavern, having some drinks, telling jokes, and just winding down from another outing. He doesn't even remember what was said, but Dismas said..... _something_ , and Reynauld broke out in a deep, hearty, and genuine laugh. And that was it. That was the moment. Dismas and Reynauld had faced demonic resurrectionists, mangled creations of flesh, true horrors of the deep together, and yet it was a simple laugh from the man that made Dismas fall for him.

After that, Dismas began to notice so many more things about the man. The way his eyes squint as he smiles, the slight rumble of baritone in his voice, how he intently listened to everyone he spoke to. Every single thing he noticed and more just made him fall more and more in love for this Crusader. Even now, watching this man sing proudly, and being entranced by the pure joy on his face, Dismas can't deny what he feels for his friend. Yet, he could never let Reynauld know.

Dismas must have not realized how long he was staring until Reynauld locked eyes with him. Quickly turning his head away, focusing on anything other than the Holy Warrior. He thought he was able to play off the idea that he wasn't interested in the situation, until Reynauld decided to sit right next to him. He was saying something, but Dismas wasn't paying attention, focusing more on the arm around his shoulders and the warmth of the closeness between them. Dismas tried to brush off Reynauld, but the man wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. The Highwayman attempted to seem unpleased, but he was grateful for his presence. In truth, Dismas never wanted him to leave, but he couldn't tell Reynauld.

If he were to confess, to spill everything he has bottled up in his chest to the knight, Dismas would be lucky if Reynauld only hated him and never spoke to the Rouge again. The worst case scenario? Being taken to the Church and executed for grievous sins against the Light. And who could blame him? Reynauld is a Crusader, someone sworn to the Light and Church, and a married man, if estranged. And what could Dismas ever be? He's a Highwayman, a Light damned thief, and someone who could never deserve someone like Reynauld. He'd be better off just staying silent.....

At least like this, Reynauld wouldn't hate him. At least like this, Dismas could stay by his side. And he could live with that.....


End file.
